Fallen Star's Light
by Xedilian
Summary: Xedila is Kagome's cousin from America and when she discovers the hidden well temptation takes hold. Xedila leaps into the well to find a young human girl named Rin being attack. She quickly protects the girl and Sessh finishes him off! What will happen to her? Then she's attack by Naraku who wants her to become part of him! Why? What will be her reaction to these hot looking guys?
1. Curious Human

Xedilian: Sesshy?

Sesshoumura: Hn?

Xedilian: Don't "Hn" me! Speak English Damnit!

Sesshoumaru: What's English?

Xedilian: The language you're speaking right now!

Sesshoumaru: Hn...

Xedilian: Not this again! You're luck you're so drop dead gorgeous! *Smiles mischievously *

Sesshoumaru: *Backs away slowly thinking "What is she going to do this time?"*

Xedilian: Hey Fluffy! Come here I want to show you something!

Sesshoumaru: No! Don't take my mokomoko!

Xedilian: *Wraps his mokomoko around herself as she struts around the room* To late! *giggles*

Sesshoumaru: Xed give it back!

Xedilian: Nope *Bolts*

**I don't own Inuyasha! If I did Sesshoumaru would be the bloody main character!**

_Side note: The next chapter should be out in a week if not sooner... just have to finish editing! Oh and please review! Now to the Story! _

**Chapter 1: Curious Human **

"Kagome?" Asked a girl about Kagome's age with her raven hair in loose pink tails that reached just above her ankles with her bangs wildly framing her delicate face.

"What is it Xedila?" Kagome replied laying on the bed with a textbook in her hand and a pencil in the other.

Xedila entered Kagome's room. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the room she hadn't seen since she was ten. _This room has hardly changed in the past years. The blanket, the posters on the walls, and the assortment of books on the shelves are the only visible changes to Kagome's room. How I miss spending my summers here and how I miss Kagome's dad. Kagome is seventeen now and myself I'm a year older then her. So much time has passed but not much about Kagome has changed. _

"Nothing... wait what are these, cousin?" Xedila ask as she held the shikon jewel shards in her slender hand. They were in a small glass bottle and seemed important to Kagome at least her expression told her as much. _These_ _crystals are strange. What are these?_

"Those?" She began nervously as Kagome tapped her fingers together before Xedila handed Kagome the bottle.

"Why are you so nervous?" Xedila asked as she took out the rubber bands from her hair then she ran a hand down her raven colored hair that brushed down her back reaching down her long divine legs toward her ankles.

Kagome's dark blue eyes met Xedila's as she thought, _What_ _do_ _I_ _say?_ _I_ _can't_ _tell_ _her about the Feudal Era can I?_

"Wench you're late! We're leaving right now!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood in her window frame in his red kimono.

Xedila suddenly grabbed Inuyasha by his doggy ears as she pulled him to the floor, "How dare you speak to a woman like that?! Wait, these ears... they're _real! Kagome!"_

"Um... well you see-" Kagome tried to explained.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his sore ear. He stood in front of Xedila pissed. Their forehead's met as the stared at each other pissed as hell!

"You! You bastard! What are you?" She yelled back with her fist on her hips. _This bastard has no respect for women! I should teach him a lesson!_

"I'm a half-demon, bitch!" He shouted.

_Smack!_ "Don't call me bitch! My name is Xedila! Xe-dil-a! Get that straight or I'll slap you again!" Xedila yelled back.

"Try that and I'll-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"KEH" He grunted as he landed face first into the wooden floor and smoke formed around his body.

"Xedila this is Inuyasha," she said, "and well there is a lot to explain."

For the next half hour Kagome explained about the well, the shikon jewel, her companions, and about Naraku. Then she went on to talk about Kikyo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to interrupt several time during the story to be "Sit" by Kagome.

"Wow!" Xedila breathed as she took it all in, "That... is so... awesome!" Xedila never felt like she belonged to this Era. She loved the stories about the old times and she trained to use hand to hand, glaive, katana, and the bow since she was five. Now there was a way for her to go back in time and lived the life she dreamed to.

"I know right, but you can't tell anyone!" Kagome warned.

"I won't," Xedila promised. _I might be going soon though, but how?_

Three days later...

Xedila's eyes dazed down the well. Kagome had left with that bastard Inuyasha two days ago, but Xedila herself wanted to go... bad. She stared longingly into the silent dark well and soon couldn't take it any longer! She rushed out of the room and into the house. Xedila quickly grabbed an empty black backpack and felled it with a sleeping bag, food, clothes, flash light, shampoo, the Science book Kagome forgot, and other supplies. Then entered Kagome's room grabbed her crossbow with bolts, katana, and double bladed glaive, leaving behind a goodbye note for her aunt.

Finally she stood at the edge of the well, "Please work," she prayed as she leaped into the well to be met with blue light as she drifted into time. "Wow! This is amazing!"

Solid ground met her feet gently as she landed in the Feudal Era, "That was interesting!" She exclaimed as she looked to the skies. Taking a deep breath before she reached for the vines and began to climb. _Woa the air is so much cleaner here!_ She thought to herself as she reached the top.

"It's just as Kagome said... such a lush forest..." then she realized, "Kagome is going to kill me!" her hands when over her face in pure shock of what she just did. _Oh, well what's done is done. There's nothing I can do about it now and I want to explore!_ Xedila withdrew her hands from her face as she threw her legs over the well. "The Sacred Tree is just there so the village isn't far for here. Question is where to go. I'm here, but what next?"

A scream felled the air as Xedila saw a young girl burst throw the trees. The little had a pink tail on the side of her dark hair like her eyes and she wore a orange kimono. Behind her was a red horned demon and _man_ it was _ugly!_ She quickly drew her glaive as Xedila rushed forward toward the girl. "Get behind me!" Xedila commanded.

The little girl did as instructed. "Monster! Face me!"

"Blood..." the creature grumbled, "Give me your blood!"

"Come and get it then! Girl! If I fail head east! There's a village not far from here!" Xedila said as she blocked the first attack.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will save use!" The girl said as fear left her eyes.

"I'm sure he will just stay back!" Xedila said as she sliced of one of the creatures arms off making it scream. _Just_ _one_ _good_ _blow_ _and_ _he'll_ _be_ _done_ _for!_ She thought as the creature struggled back.

"Damn you, human girl!" It grunted through the pain as it rushed forward, but before it could reach her it was split in two with some sort a green light.

"Come on! Give me you're head!" Xedila yelled back. "You filthy- what the hell?!"

"Rin?" Spoke a voice with a slight trace of worry in his voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I knew you'd come!" the little girl cheered as she rushed for him, but her legs suddenly buckled, but before Sesshoumaru could catch her Xedila dropped her weapon and grabbed her first.

"She's burning up!" Xedila said. "Here take her! I have supplies in my pack that could help!"

Sesshoumaru took Rin from Xedila without a word as she rushed for he backpack. "We need some place to camp so I can treat her properly, my lord."

Suddenly light engulfed her body as she was lifted into the air. Within moments they were transport to a small campsite. A small green imp slept soundly against a tree and a two headed dragon lifted his heads and watched them with concern in there eyes.

Xedila shook off the strangeness of the situation and quickly began to work.

"Thank God! Her fever is finally down!" She said proudly as she placed the child into the sleeping bag. "Oh, my name is Xedila by the way, my lord."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he approached the imp and took a two headed staff from him and hit the imp repeatedly with it. "Jaken, you were to keep an eye on Rin." He informed the imp once he had finished punishing the small creature.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru! Ah! Filthy human! Who are you?!" Jaken's yelled in a high pitch voice.

Xedila glared at him, "I'm Xedila. I saved Rin. She could of die if I didn't act! And as far as I can tell it would have been you're fault! I swear my five year old sister has more since of responsibility than you do!"

"You-"

"Jaken, you will address her as Lady Xedila." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, mi-lord!" He said in a bow.

Xedila turned to the girl and sat on the edge of the sleeping bag as she checked the girl's temperature. _She_ _is_ _stable._ _This_ _is_ _good._ _Hopefully_ _it_ _stays_ _that_ _way._

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru asked as she looked over her shoulder still curious about the devices and bandages she used to doctor up his ward.

"My lord, she is stable at the moment and I'll continue to watch over her during the night. If there is any change I'll let you know immediately." Xedila said with a motherly gaze at the little girl.

"I should thank you." Sesshoumaru said. _I'm indebted to this human. I will repay it. It's so rare to see someone risk there lives to save a stranger._

"No need, I'll help anyone that needs it." She said with an honest gently smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched her from the corner of his eye. _What a curious human. What a curious_ _human_ _indeed._


	2. Not of This World

Sesshoumaru: Stop staring at me like that!

Xedilian: No can't!

Sesshoumaru: Why the hell not?!

Xedilian: Because you to hot! *blushes*

Sesshoumaru: Is that so? *lifts an eye brow*

Xedilian: Don't do that! I'll go blind!

Sesshoumaru: Whatever...

Xedilian: Fluffy?

Sesshoumaru: Don't call me that!

Xedilian: I wasn't talking to you! *shows white fluffy cat*

Sesshoumaru: Get that filthy thing way from me!

Fluffy: *Hisses and claws Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru: *Runs after stupid cat*

Xedilian: *Sighs* Again? Really? Sesshoumaru don't kill the Cat!

**I don't own Inuyasha... sadly.**

_Side not: Third chapter should be done soon and I'll post it after I'm finished :D ! Oh! What do you guys think if I get everyone to start calling her Setsuna? It means calm snow in Japanese._

**Chapter 2 Not of This World**

"Xedila! Xedila!" Rin called as she was finishing her packing.

"Yes, Rin dear? What is it?" Xedila asked as she bent down to met the girl at eye level.

"Come with us! I know Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to come." She said as she grabbed onto Xedila's hands pleadingly.

Xedila smiled, "Alright if I'm not a burden to his lordship I'll come along. I'm sure we'll run into my cousin Kagome sooner or later."

"Kagome? The priestess that travels with despicable Inuyasha?" Jaken asked in distaste.

"Yes, I can't believe my cousin is traveling with such an ill mannered bastard like him! I can care less what he is, but he could at least call us by our names! Geez!" Xedila said throwing her backpack over her shoulder. "He's so annoying with is ill manners! Stupid half-breed!"

"So where are you from? Your clothes are strange." Rin asked as Xedila noticed Sesshoumaru listening with curiosity in his golden eyes on his expressionless face.

Xedila looked down she was wearing red Daisy-Duke shorts, a black t-shirt with a red superman symbol on it, and black high tops. _What do I say? I'm not going to lie to them... so I might as well spill the beans._ "Well... I'm from a different time. Like my cousin, I'm from five hundred years in the future. We dress different then you do, but if you don't like it I guess I could find some sort of kimono in a village or something."

"I like it, though it doesn't seem very warm for winter." Rin said with a smile.

Xedila smiled back, "That's because this is summer wear and if you like them I'll pick you out a cute dress when I go back to my time. Oh, I wish I brought some books to show you what the future is like. I know you'd love to see it! Next time I'll bring some with me."

"Yay! Will you read to me?" She asked.

"I'd love to," Xedila said as she lifted Rin into her arms. _Oh yeah I'm going to spoil this kid rotten!_

"You can read?" Sesshoumaru asked surprised that she was educated.

"Yes, I can read and write in five different languages along with speaking them." Xedila said as if it wasn't a big deal. She was on top of her class while she went aboard. Originally she was from Japan. Her American mother was a famous Artist with peculiar taste in _everything _that is how she has the name Xedila. Her mother wanted a name that didn't match anyone else's in the world. Then there was her Japanese father. He was a stubborn like her and _still_ wanted his daughter's name to be Setsuna meaning calm snow in Japanese. Not to mention he called her Setsuna anyway and Xedila wasn't sure which she liked better. Those two constantly argue with each other and they still love each other to dead and beyond, but they where hopeless.

"A woman educated? Preposterous!" Jaken exclaimed ignorantly.

"Well I am!" Xedila said firmly that followed with her cussing him out in Greek, English, French, and finally Spanish. Then she switched back to Japanese like it was child's play, "I'll teach you how to read if you'd like Rin." she said ignoring the completely dumbfounded imp.

"Yay!" Rin cheer.

For the next twelve hours they traveled northwest until Sesshoumaru called for camp. Sesshoumaru had his eyes on Xedila on and off all day and she didn't fail to notice. Once Xedila finished cooking instant ramen she passed them around so everyone had some, the after a while Rin and Jaken fell asleep against Ah and Uh.

Xedila however studied the stunningly, gloriously handsome Sesshoumaru, who was sometimes a complete ass or ignored them utterly. She wanted to know more about demons from this time and she could tell that he wanted to know more about her time, but most of all she want to know more about _him!_

"Hey," Xedila said as she sat next to him as if it where the natural thing to do as she ignoring his warning glance, "look you've been looking at me with questions in your eyes all day. So why not ask me? We are traveling together after all. It's only right we tell each other about ourselves. Don't you think? If you don't want to get personal we can just talk about our worlds if you want."

Sesshoumaru sighed a little relieved that she had given him her permission. He was going to ask her regardless, well more like demand it, but he was unsure how to. She was from the future after all, "Fine, what is that?" He asked as it pointed at the sleeping bag.

"We call it a sleeping bag. We use them when we camp. It's water proof on the outside so it won't get wet against the damp grass," she explained, "and on the inside it keeps the person or persons toasty warm."

"Hn," he said thoughtful as he spared her a glance and when he did his beast with in purred. Sesshoumaru almost blinked in surprised that the beast like her so much. _No not a human! Why?! Damnit!_

"Hey when I go back to my time... maybe you could come with me. That way I can show you and explain the future to you. I'd love to take you to the movies! Oh and you could help me pick an outfit for Rin!" _Oh god, did I technically asked him on a date? It would be fun... To date someone as hot as him. Ah! Stop thinking like that! He isn't interested in you like that! Your just a curiosity to him and that's all!_

"You'd take me with you?" He asked mentally smiling as he thought, _I'd certainly would like that. Well my beast would at least..._ He thought not knowing what she was truly thinking.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" _Did I just see a smile in his eyes? No, no that couldn't just make him happy could it?_

"I see," he said as he looked to the sky at the moon.

"You know we've been to the moon." Xedila said gently after a while of silence.

"How?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and with a dose of doubt spilling from his voice.

"On a machine called a 'spaceship'. Its kind of like a boat, but flames shoot from the bottom it and instead of floating on water, they fly into the air." She explained as simply as she could. "Either way you'll be able to see for yourself when we go to my time."

Sesshoumaru stare at her for a long moment. _This human has no fear. Yesterday she faced a demon head on and I couldn't smell her fear in her scent. She was determined to save my ward and didn't give a damn if she lived or died. All she cared about was saving a life... one she didn't even know. Curious..._

Xedila gave him a cheerful smile as she saw the curiosity in his eyes, "Do you see that red star?"

Sesshoumaru nodded before he gazed back at the sky.

"It's actually a planet called Mars. It is like a Earth which is the planet we are on, but it's like a giant red desert." Xedila said still smiling.

"Are there other 'planets'?" he asked wanting to hear her speak. _I hate you, beast._

"Yeah... wait! I just remembered something!" Xedila jumped up and ran to he backpack. "I know I brought it! Where did I put it? Where! Ah ha! I found it! Kagome's science book!" She said rushing over to Sesshoumaru like an excited child and Sesshoumaru had to fight off a laugh at the sight of her excited face. She sat right down next to him. Xedila opened the book flipped to the chapter about planets. "Okay this is the planet Mars and this is a picture of the first man on the moon! Your welcomed to look through it, but please be gentle with it since it's Kagome's not mine. If you like me to read through it with you I will. Also if you have any questions for just ask me. Please, I know you have questions for me don't hesitate to ask me, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded as he took the book from her. Together they began reading throw the book. For hours they talked... well Xedila did most of it and Sesshoumaru fired one question after another like he was a five years old, but after a while Sesshoumaru felt Xedila lean against him as she fell fast a sleep.

Sesshoumaru found himself gently stroking her delicate check. _She is beautiful for a human, but there is this nagging feeling telling me she isn't human at all. Then there is the beast in me... who wants her. You, Xedila obviously are not from this world my beautiful jasmine flower. Damn it why do I think of her that way?! Damn it all to hell!_


	3. I Will Not Succumb

Xedilian: You Pompous asshole!

Sesshoumaru: What did I do this time?

Xedilian: Not you!

Sesshoumaru: Then who?

Xedilian: My cat! It jumped on me with it's claws fully extended on my head! Look!

Sesshoumaru: *chuckles* Well i did push him...

Xedilian: You did what?! How could you!

Sesshoumaru: You TOOK my mokomoko!

Xedilian: *Takes his mokomoko again* So this fluff is awesome to sleep with! If you want it you'll have to join me when I go to bed! *:P*

**I don't own Inuyasha if I did I'd own Sesshy! :P**

_Side Note: Chapter four will be out soon as I'm finished writing it! Reviews are welcomed! Have a suggestion? Post them! I'm still unsure how I'm going to do the whole Naraku and Xedila love thing yet, but it'll come to me soon enough for chapter five or six!_

**Chapter 3: I Will Not Succumb **

"_Ah!_ Lord Sesshoumaru! That filthy human is _touching_ you!" Jaken screamed in a high pitch voice, appalled to what he was seeing.

Xedila was leaning against Sesshoumaru's left shoulder left shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around his mokomoko with one hand holding onto his armor on is chest. Damn was that fluff comfortable though! Sesshoumaru however didn't look at her. He was completely unsure how to act so he bared himself in the book she had lent to him well until Jaken stared screaming.

"What's with the racket?" Xedila said rubbing her tired eyes. _Man I was having a good dream about Sesshoumaru too! Why did Jaken have to wake me up?! I was at the good part! Damnit!_

"Filthy human get your hands off my lord!" He shouted as he bopped her several times on the head with his staff.

Xedila's eye twitched as she took the staff from him, "You dare wake me up and hit me on the head with this stupid thing?! Let's see how you like it!" Bam! Bam! Bam! "I was in the middle of a really good dream, you toad!" Bam! Bam! "If this woke up Rin I'll kill you with his staff! Now apologize to Lord Sesshoumaru for make such a ruckus so early in the morning!" Bam! "Now toad!"

"Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry for my outburst!" Jaken said trembling in fear of his new human companion.

"I must also apologize. I lost my composure and made such unruly noise. Forgive me it I annoyed you, my lord." Xedila said in a low bow.

"Hn," he was mentally amused, but didn't show it. _This human is amusing..._

"The sun isn't up yet... really Jaken you just had to wake me up didn't you?" she demanded and then she mumbled to herself unaware that Sesshoumaru heard every word, "Seriously, I was so comfortable and Sesshoumaru is _so_ warm. I was getting to the good part of my dream to! Damn you, toad!"

"Sorry, Lady Xedila," Jaken said still scared to death of the human as Sesshoumaru silently chuckled to himself.

"Do not say words you don't mean." Xedila said plainly waving her hand dismissively as she walked over to her pack. She took a change of clothes, shampoo, and other bath items. "I'm going to bath. I'll be back soon."

Sesshoumaru watched her leave a little sad they were no longer touching. _Gods! What is this?!_

His beast answered that, You like her!

_Shut up! Just shut the hell up!_ He yelled at his beast, _I don't like her she is human! I hate humans!_

Xedila stripped her clothing slowly off before stepping into the cool water. "Oh, yeah," she sighed happily. She decide to swim around a bit before washing herself, but after a while she scrubbed the shampoo into her hair then rinsed it. Then she washed and rinsed the rest of her perfectly curved body. "The sun will be rising soon. I better cook Rin some breakfast." She sighed before she stepped out the water and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Well, well, well," said a lush voice.

"Who goes there?" Xedila demand as warning bells went off in her head.

A wicked laugh filled the air as a man stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were a crimson color and he had long wavy black hair. He was handsome, yet frighting.

_Woa! He's hot, but Sesshoumaru gotcha beat in the hottie department. Wait... this guy could be a bad guy I have to be careful! _"Who are you?!"

"My name is Naraku," he said with a wicked smile.

_Yep! Defiantly a bad guy! Hot? Yes, but he is my enemy! Why does he have to be the bad guy? Ah! I'm only wearing a towel! Oh man! Don't tell me he saw me bathing! You damn pervert!_ "Oh, so you're just another half-breed bastard!" Xedila said giving him a cold look, wanting to get under his skin like he did to her.

He chuckled, "And you are the reincarnation of the demon goddess Miyuki."

"What? Me a demon goddess? How is that possible?" Xedila question._ If I'm a demon then where is my demonic powers so I could strangle this stupid cocky pervert?!_

"Because she was sealed away by a jealous demon and this demon killed her love. She wants her freedom and once she has it I will make her apart of me, but to free her I'll have to use-"

"I've heard enough." Sesshoumaru said entering the clearing.

"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said with a smirk, "How nice to see you."

Suddenly, there was a pulse that was so strong that the ground shook. Both Sesshoumaru and Naraku turned to Xedila, who gasped as she fell to her knees in pain, "What is this?" Claws extended from here hands and fangs exposed. Blue strips much like Sesshoumaru's purple ones appeared on her arms, legs, neck, waste, and face. Then a black eight pointed star appeared on her forehead.

Finally she stood. Her crystal blue eyes turned into eyes similar to Sesshoumaru's like and her now snow white hair flowed around her with the strongest demonic power Sesshoumaru had ever felt. "I despise men like you, Naraku. I'll never let you have my body. You filthy half-breed!" She said in two voices, "My lord, please get behind me. I wouldn't like it if I injured you."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he leaped to her side letting her take over... for now.

"So Miyuki you finally show yourself. I'm honored." Naraku said with a cocky smile.

"No, I am Xedila, it's just that I Miyuki have control for the moment. So I may unlock her true self. You will never have my body, foolish half-breed."

"Without her or your help. I will have your body and I'll make you apart of me." Naraku said warningly.

A laugh exploded from Xedila, "You can't unlock it without, Xedila's help and I've made her so she is beyond your reach and I'd run if I were you... she's quite piss about you seeing her nude during her bath."

"I didn't-"

"That's not what she thinks," Miyuki warned as she disappeared and Xedila gained control.

"Ow!" Xedila said, "What happened? Wait a second! You saw me bath! You Pervert! I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as a new double bladed glaive appeared into her hands. It's blades were silver with a black middle and was decorated with dog demon carvings in it's blades. Xedila spared it one glance as she leaped into the air yelling, "Hell's fury!" then landed stabbing into the ground.

Naraku's eyes widen as the spiral a fire surrounded him. His force field was to weak to stop the blast as the very earth under him crumbled and the only thing he could think to do was to escape. _Damn that... wench! I'll get her and I'll make her suffer!_

"He escaped..." Xedila sighed disappointed then she look down and blushed, but she was thankful the towel she wore was still on her. "Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Where? Did these marking came from?" She said looking him dead it the eyes.

"You're a pureblood Dog Demon like myself." he said plainly, but his mind was miles away. _Did my beast know about this? Impossible, but I know that name Miyuki from somewhere._

"Oh... wait can I change my form to a dog or something?"

"Yes, how do you not know that?" he asked annoyed.

"I know now! Hey! I thought I was a human until just now!" Xedila said confused and annoyed herself. "I don't feel any different then I did a few minutes ago, though... this is all so weird. Oh, crap! I'm only wearing a towel! Give me a moment to change!" she quickly grabbed her clean closes and ran behind a bolder then quickly dressed.

When she came from behind the bolder he stared. She was wearing a half shirt that was and black shorts much like her red ones but this time with blue trimmings. Her clothing showed off all her demon markings. There where five on her legs, three on her waist, three on each arm, two on her neck and one one each cheek. Her now snow white hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were still like Sesshoumaru, but they where more innocent and her beauty had increased ten fold. Damn she was going to be trouble!

"What?" she asked as she put her new glaive on her back. _I should get rid of my other glaive,_ she thought.

"You need more clothes," he growled.

"Hey! I'm basicly wear what I was before!" Xedila said.

"Not the point," he replied, "You are a full fledged demon now. A very powerful dog demon. Many other demon will try to claim you and others will try worst than that. You, Xedila are going to cause a lot of trouble."

Xedila just laughed, "Like I'll let them claim me or let them do anything to me. I'll cut off there man bits if they try."

"You might not get a say," Sesshoumaru said a little amused, by her words.

"If one of the Demon Lord's or there sons want you. What do you think will happen then?"

"I cut off man bits," she answered slowly pissed then she declared, "I won't be claimed unless I want to be. I won't let any man touch me!"

"You are a woman," he informed her, "They don't care what you think."

"Do you?" she asked suddenly.

Sesshoumaru stared and his eyes narrowed. _Say yes idiot,_ his beast said annoyed by Sesshoumaru's stubbornness.

"Some," he replied.

"Then what do you think I should do?" she asked. "Seriously! I don't know the costumes of this time as all!" she sighed angrily as she sat on a rock. Her gaze drifted into the water as it finally hit her. She wasn't human anymore. _Was I ever? Did my parents actually adopt me?_ She could feel her troubles tugging at her soul. _What do I do? I want to cry, but I won't allow it!_

His beast knew she was stressed and it started yelling a Sesshoumaru, _Comfort her, claim her! Or I will!_

Sesshoumaru turned away, "Come, or be left behind.

_Tell her about Miyuki at least you jerk!_ The beast yelled again. _She deserves to know that much!_

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, "Naraku said you where the reincarnation of Miyuki and at one point she took over your body saying she was unlocking your true self." with those words he left her there. _I will not succumb to this desire for her. I will not!_


	4. Consider

Xedilian: Maybe I should get Sesshoumaru beads of subjugation.

Kagome: *Giggles* Can you imagine Sesshoumaru's face?

Inuyasha: Before he silts Xedilian's throat? Yeah!

Xedilian: Your right, he'd totally kill me!

Inuyasha: You should do it!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: Huh? *Face plants in floor* Keh! What the hell was that for?!

Kagome: How could you say something like that! Xedilian could total of died!

Inuyasha: So?!

Kagome: Si- *Xedilian places a hand over Kagome's mouth*

Xedilian: I have a better idea! *take's a necklace from her pocket and places it around his neck*

Inuyasha: Beads of Subjugation? Oh no! Not again!

Xedilian: Okay say S-I-T on three!

Kagome and Xedilian: 1, 2, 3! Sit!

Inuyash: *both necklaces glow* Keh! Agh!

**I don't own Inuyasha and hating that I don't!**

_Side note: Okay so I talked it over with some friend of mine and we decided that Xedila is the human form of Setsuna, but since she is a pureblood demon now Xedila is gone so for now on she is Setsuna. Setsuna means "Calm Snow; A Moment in Time" I named her this because she was born on a light snowy day. Her double bladed glaive is called Inukenji which means "Dog Moon Fang." Miyuki's name means "Silent Snow; Beautiful Happiness."_

_Enjoy the story! :D_

**Chapter 4: Consider**

Kikyo rested in a tree as her soul collectors brought her one soul after another. Her long black hair was down as it flowed freely in the wind. "That pulse was not natural," she told herself. "I wonder what is could have been. If this was another trick of Naraku's it will not end well. Whatever it was it was powerful. I wonder..."

Over only hours away...

"Ah! Yeah! Nothing like a good hot spring after a long day and night too!" Kagome cheered as Sango and Shippo joined her.

"Kagome?" Sango said worried.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Did you feel that pulse?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I did. It must of come from a very powerful demon, but that aura the I felt for a moment felt... familiar. Not a bad familiar, but I'm unsure who it belonged to." Kagome said thoughtful, _Who's aura was that?_ Then the image of her cousin Xedila, who she also preferred to call her Setsuna, appeared into her mind. _Why is my cousin popping into my head? I wonder how is she? Has she tried jumping into the well yet. I know her well enough that she'll try. What if the well let her through? What if she was in the Feudal Era right now? God! Think of all the odd looks she'll get because she wears less then I do!_

"What are you thinking about?" Shippo asked seeing her face.

"My cousin Setsuna," Kagome said. "She just found out what the well could do. I know she'll try and go through. I was thinking about what if she did get through."

"But doesn't it only let you and Inuyasha through?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, but she might get through. I don't even know what it does exactly." Kagome explained.

"Then maybe we should go check." Sango suggested.

"Yeah maybe I should."

Xedila was deep in thought as her and she walked along with her companions. Her hair was pulled back in a tight french braid so her hair only reached her knees and it no longer bothered her by getting caught on various items, but that wasn't what was really bothering her. What was bothering her was her own thoughts. So I'm a demon now. So what? I'm the same person I was before. Nothing would change that. I want to see Kagome right now too, but I'm unsure where she is. I need to get away from Sesshoumaru for a bit as well. He had pissed me off a while ago after the encounter with Naraku the pervert, but I don't know where to go.

"Xedila?" Rin asked.

Xedila stopped dead in her tracks, "Yes, dear?"

"What does the name Xedila mean?" she asked.

"My name does have a meaning, but the name my father gave me is Setsuna which means calm snow." Xedila answered, "My parent want me to pick one of the names, but I don't know yet."

"Having two names must confusing." Rin said thoughtful.

"Yes, it was when I was little. You know what how about you pick one for me?" Xedila said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep! I like both to much so I can't choose. Will you help me?"

"Okay!" she paused as she pondered the names. "I like Setsuna better. It has a meaning and I love snow!"

Xedila giggled at her reasoning, "Alright, from this day forth I'm Setsuna the dog demon!"

"Setsuna?"

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm hungry." Rin said with a giggle.

"Me too, let me see what I have in my pack." She said shifting it into her arms. _Snack, snack, snack,_ she thought as she looked through her supplies. _Where are my freaking Doritos and where is my Sunny D? Oh! I brought cookies! Okay that will do just need my... there you are Sunny D!_

"What are these round things?" Rin asked, eyeing curiously at the chocolate chip cookies she was handed.

"Cookies, try one."

"Okay," she said before she took a bit, "Yummy!"

"I knew you'd like them!" Setsuna said happily as she also took a bit into her cookie. "Hey, Jaken! Would you like one?"

Jaken looked up, a pure blooded dog demon, who was obviously from a noble house do to the marking on her forehead, and who he offend on more than one occasion was offering him food. _Such a kind soul,_ Jaken thought as he almost cried at her generosity. _Sesshoumaru was never this kind! I wish I met Setsuna earlier she might have changed his lordship for the better._ "Thank you, Lady Xedila, I am most grateful."

"It's Setsuna. The human me was Xedila and here you go." Setsuna corrected as she handed him a few cookies.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lady Setsuna." he said fearing he would be hit again.

"It's okay," she smiled, "just try your cookies, there really good. Oh and here," she said as she handed Rin and Jaken a small bottles of Sunny D. "These are good too."

"Thank you, my lady." Jaken said as he began to eat the cookies. They where delicious and the Sunny D was as well just in a completely different way.

"Sesshoumaru, do you want some?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

Setsuna mentally sighed. _He has been acting an ass lately! He was an ass other times sure, but it has become worst after I became a demon._ _Does he like the human me more? No according to Jaken he hates all humans except Rin. So what's wrong with him?_

"There really good, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she took another cookie.

"Rin, give Sesshoumaru these." Setsuna said handing her some cookies and a Sunny D. "If it's from you he won't refuse."

"Okay! I'm off!" she said then dashed off, "Here Sesshoumaru! Please try them! They are really good!"

He looked at Rin, _Does Setsuna know me that well? How dare she!_ "Fine," he quickly took the items from Rin and ate a cookie. _These are good... I've tried almost every food in this time and none of them compare to these. Strange. I hate her! _

_You do not!_ Beast said angry, _You want her, in every form of the word 'want' I might add! Don't forget you're not the only one in this head of yours. Now stop being such an asshole!_

_Grr,_ he mentally growled at his beast, _I won't! I'll be an ass as much as I want!_

_If you keep doing this. You'll loss her forever, you big headed idiot!_ Beast argued.

_So? I don't care!_

_Yes, you do and I want control right now before you ruin everything! You're pissing me off!_ The beast yelled as he fought Sesshoumaru for control.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you okay? You're eyes are turning red." Setsuna asked concerned.

"Fine," he lied through clenched teeth.

"Liar," Setsuna said dropping her backpack and ran to his side. "What's wrong with you?"

_It's his beast acting up,_ a voice said in her head.

_And just who are you?_ She thought back.

_Your beast. Every powerful has demon has one, but that isn't important right now. Get our pup Rin and the servant Jaken out of the way!_ The beast said.

_Okay!_ "Rin, Jaken take Ah and Uh to get something in his stomach, while I tend to Sesshoumaru."

"What's wrong with, my lord?" asked Jaken asked.

Setsuna's eyes turned red for a moment, "Nothing! Do what I say and get my pup away for a while and if anything happens to her I rip you apart! Understand?"

"_Yes,_ my Lady! Come Rin let's go!" he said dragging Rin away as quickly as he could.

"Sesshoumaru! Tell me the truth! What is wrong with you?! My beast can tell that something is wrong with you or at least your beast! So tell me!" Setsuna demanded.

"Fuck off!" Sesshoumaru yelled warningly.

"I will not! Tell me what is wrong with you! I'm worried sick, you know?! You have been acting really strange ever since we encounter Naraku!" She yelled at him.

"I said fuck off!" He warned as his poison claws extended.

"Hell no!" she argued back.

_Let me have control Setsuna!_ Her beast commanded.

_Okay, but don't hurt him,_ Setsuna replied.

"Sesshoumaru," the beast growled as Setsuna's eyes turn red. "Let me speak with the beast! Maybe I can calm him!"

"Your the problem, Setsuna!" Sesshoumaru said back as he relied that Setsuna had given full control over to her beast.

"I figured we were," the beast growled, "I have a good idea why too! How about I tell Setsuna your little secret?"

"You will not!"

"Yes... yes, I will if you don't let us beast talk!" she warned.

"Never!"

"Fine, Setsuna! Sesshoumaru l-" suddenly Sesshoumaru was suddenly behind her with his hand over her mouth.

"Don't tell her," his beast growled, "Not yet."

Setsuna took his large hand from her mouth and smiled happily, "Finally, we can talk! Sesshoumaru is stubborn as hell isn't he?"

"You have no idea," the beast agreed as he finished subduing Sesshoumaru.

"Oh I have a very good idea of that! Now can we sit down and talk beast to beast? I mean completely alone too!"

"Sounds good to me," Beast said as both of the deafen out Setsuna and Sesshoumaru out of there conversation.

After an hour later Sesshoumaru finally gained control of his body back, but Setsuna's eyes where still red. Sesshoumaru was pissed that he lost all control and he was pissed that Setsuna's beast knew everything!

"Sesshoumaru," the beast said in a gentle growl, "do not be angry with us beast. We are only doing what we think is best for our other half. I like your beast and he likes me. We can't help what we feel and you shouldn't fight it. It will only cause you pain. You have been warned. After all soon there will be more suitor after us. Do you really want that?" She paused as she looked over his face, "I thought as much."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply as the Setsuna's beast dissipated and Setsuna returned. "That was weird! My beast is really sweet though. Are you okay now? I hope there talk helped you. I was so worried."

"Whatever, let's just go get the other's and continue on our way." he said not wanting to give a real answer.

"Okay!" She said as he threw her pack back on her back. Setsuna lifted her head and sniffed the air. "Rin is that way," she pointed before she took off after the scent as fast as she could.

"Master Jaken? Do you think that Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Setsuna are fighting?" she asked as she picked flowers to weave into a flower crown for Setsuna.

"No, my lord is probably having a bad day and her ladyship is soothing away his bad mood. She is that kind of woman after all." Jaken replied admiring Setsuna's kindness.

"Hope your right." she said as another question came to her, "Why did she call me her pup? Am I a puppy?"

"No! You are not a puppy! I think her ladyship is very fond of you to the point she thinks of you as a daughter!" Jaken ranted at Rin's stupid questions, "Why her ladyship thinks of you as such is beyond me! I think it's her kind and gently nature getting the best of her! I swear she is the exact opposite of Lord Sesshoumaru if she wasn't so damn feisty!"

Jaken suddenly heard laughter from behind him. He knew that voice! "Naraku!" Jaken yelled as he took a defensive stance in front of Rin. "Rin get on Ah and Uh! Then get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"So Miyuki's reincarnation is fond of a human girl. How very interesting that Sesshoumaru is as well." Naraku said from the shadows before he stepped out in his white baboon outfit.

"Keep your hands off my pup!" Setsuna yelled as she appear with her double bladed weapon draw, next to Rin, "Naraku the pervert, I presume. How delightful you pay me a visit. Now that I'm wearing clothes, you sick little man!"

"Ah Xed-"

"It's Setsuna, now and you'll address me by no other name." She said pissed as her eyes changed from beast to normal then back again.

"Setsuna? Very well," Naraku amused, "Then listen well if you do not give me Miyuki's body I will take the human from you and kill her slowly."

"Like I'm going to allow that," she said as her eyes landed on red and stayed that way, "You forget that Dog Demons care and protect there pups more that anything in the world!"

"If you truly care for that child then you'd give me Miyuki's body to save her life," Naraku said shooting out his tentacles as Rin.

Setsuna just smirked as she grabbed Rin before the tentacles even came close then she quickly shoved Rin behind her, "Foolish creature, I'll end you!" _Why can't I smell Naraku's scent?_

She suddenly remembered the story of Naraku that Kagome had told her, "Naraku use powerful puppets to do his bidding so he never has to get directly involved. He is a coward that resorts to his tricks so that he can achieve his goals."

"So you're Naraku's puppet," she said allowed, "According to Kagome all I have to do is to aim for that heart of yours."

"Clever girl," Naraku replied with a grin through the baboon hood.

"Shut up and let's see how you like my Inukanji!" She said rushing forward with her Double bladed glaive, dodging his large tentacles left and right until she was close enough to take cut the little puppet in half, but before the puppet could disappear she took the hair from around it and took in his scent._ It's faint but this strain of hair carries his scent. I can also smell fine oils, wood, and smoke. I bet up close he smells amazing... good then it'll be more pleasurable to kill him._

Setsuna took the hair into a small pocket on her shorts before she turned back to Rin. Suddenly she ran to her and lifted Rin into her arms and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Rin, my pup are you okay?" she asked as she drew away so she could see her face.

"I'm okay," Rin said hugging her back.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again! I won't give Naraku another chance to take you away from me!" Setsuna said determined.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing to see Setsuna holding his ward in a very protective and affectionate way. Something had happened. His eyes gazed across the field to find the remains of what he knew to be Naraku's puppet. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he gazed landed back on Setsuna. She had saved his ward again and he did not, now her owed her even more. He quickly turned away, angry at himself for not being there for his ward. He need something, anything to calm his nerves and low and behold the smell of Inuyasha violated his nose. _Perfect,_ he thought with a wick glee, this will be the one time Inuyasha would actually help him and Inuyasha won't even know it.

"Setsuna," Sesshoumaru called as she was placing her pack on her back.

"Is everything alright, Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she lifted Rin into her arms.

"Your cousin isn't far off." he stated.

"Oh, I can finally give her text book back! She has a test coming up soon as it is!" Setsuna said excitedly. "Which way are they?"

Sesshoumaru pointed in the direction that Inuyasha's scent came from and with that she dashed of with little Rin in her arms. Sesshoumaru sighed frustrated by her childish excitement as he slowly followed with Jaken just behind him.

"You sure you smelled Naraku?" Kagome asked while she was in the air holding onto Inuyasha in a death grip.

"Yeah! I'm sure it's him and not far either." Inuyasha said back.

"I scene a strong demonic aura head this way!" Sango yelled to alert everyone so they would take defensive positions.

Few seconds later appeared a young white haired dog demon with a young human girl in her arms, "Pup? Did I go to fast?" she asked worried as she smoothed out Rin's now messy hair.

"No! That was fun! Do it again!" the little girl cheered and Kagome instantly recognized there voices.

"Rin? Xedila?" Kagome asked letting her guard down.

"Kagome!" Setsuna cheered running forward to her a hug. "Long time no see! Hey call me Setsuna now! Xedila was the human me!"

Inuyasha groaned shaking his head in distaste, "Not that bitch again!"

Setsuna handed Kagome the little Rin and turned her beyond angry eyes on Inuyasha. Then she lunged forward and yanked hard on his ears, "Do not use such vile language with with my pup around! Do you understand me?! I will rip your cute puppy ears if you do so again!"

"My ears are not cute, wench!"

Setsuna just smiled as she walked back over to Kagome, "Yes they are," she song happily.

"You b-"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, "Sit! Sit! Sit boy!"

Setsuna giggled at the imprint of the smoking Inuyasha in the ground, "Or you could do that instead of me ripping off his ears." Then she felt an odd sensation on her bottom as her gold eyes bugged out her head and turned to the source of the violator. _Smack!_ "Pervert! How dare you treat a Dog Demon with such ill manners!" she yelled as she slapped the man in dark robes for the second time.

"Forgive me, I can not help it around beauties like yourself." he apologized shamelessly and he took her hand in smooth motion. "Would the powerful, beautiful Dog Demon forgive my cursed hands?"

"Uh... okay," was all she could musher for the strange act this man was displaying. _Did I hit this guy to hard or something? Has he lost his damn mind?_

"Oh, you are such a kind and generous spirit, Lady Setsuna." he complemented before he continued, "Would you kind and generous beauty consider baring my child?"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger there! Don't kill me for it! *Hides behind Sesshoumura, who just moves out of the way* You Trader!**


	5. Mine

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Setsuna :P**

_Side Note: Sorry the chapter is a short one but I need to get to Naraku's dirty little plans for the next chapter. Feel free to review! If you have any ideas for my next fanfiction with Naraku and a new Oc character I'm working on let me know! Also, the new fanfiction The Last Demoness and the Shikon Miko will be out soon so i hope you guys enjoy it! :D_

**Xedilian: Naraku why must you be such a coward? Come out from under the bed!**

**Naraku: I'm not a coward... I'm just scared of you! Sesshoumaru you go!**

**Sesshoumaru: You must be kidding if you think this Sesshoumaru will help the likes of you.**

**Naraku: You're only saying that so you don't have to deal with the Inuyoukai Xed again!**

**Sesshoumaru: *rolls eyes* No I just know how to deal with her... unlike you. **

**Xedilian: Sesshy! Get Naraku from under my bed! **

**Sesshoumaru: *Grabs Naraku* And this is how i deal with her by giving her new toys. *smiles***

**Xedilian: Yay!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, you are such a kind and generous spirit, Lady Setsuna." he complemented before he continued, "Would you kind and generous beauty consider baring my child?"

Three things happened in that moment, first was Sesshoumaru punching Miroku in the face, next was Inuyasha nearly killing everyone with the wind scar at the sight of Sesshoumaru, and last was Kagome screaming "Sit!" so many times that there was a ten foot deep crater of smoking Inuyasha.

"What the hell just happened?" Setsuna blurted out slowly as she held Rin protectively again. "Inuyasha in the dirt I get, but why did _Sesshoumaru_ punch Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru took Setsuna's waist with his only arm and held her tightly against him. His eyes where red as he growl at Miroku, "Mine,"

"WHAT?!" Setsuna blurted out as she turned toward him with utter shocked face.

"Huh?!" Sango and Shippo asked.

"What the fuck did he just say?!" Inuyasha screamed as he climbed out his crater.

"Oh, my god..." Kagome whispered trying not to giggle, "this is the hot guy you've been hanging out with?!"

Setsuna blushed to a tomato color speechless for a long moment then she was pissed, "THIS IS WHY YOU BEEN SUCH A COMPLETE PAIN LATELY!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRY I'VE BEEN ABOUT YOU?!" she yelled giving him a cold look, "YOU SOOO FREAKING LUCKY THAT I LIKE YOU, YOU POMPOUS ASS!"

"Oh, shit!" Inuyasha speaking everyone's thoughts.

"Kagome sit Inuyasha," Setsuna said in an angry sigh.

"No, no! Kagome don't!" Inuyasha said in panic.

"Sit! You real need to sit watch your laugh sit around children! SIT!" Kagome yelled at him with her hips.

"I'll say this again that baka will never learn," Shippo said.

"But... Sesshoumaru are you serious?" Setsuna asked once she calmed down.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip, "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

"That's as close as a yes I'm going to get," she mumbled to herself.

"Do you except this Sesshoumaru courting you?" he asked serious. _I can't take her not being mine, thought I could, but it's inconceivable. I have to court her. When she was being hit on by that pathetic monk I almost lost it! _

"Yes," she said in a small voice, "but on one condition."

"What is it you desire?" he asked.

"You will never keep secrets from me ever again. You'll tell this Setsuna when things are troubling you." she said.

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru replied instantly.

"Good, and Rin calls me mom!" She blurted out.

"Really?" Rin asked looking up with her large puppy like eyes.

_Gods she is sooo cute,_ Setsuna thought, "Yes, my little pup."

Rin cheered and giggled in her arms as Setsuna gave a tight hug.

"Now that's settled what's next?" she paused for a moment, "Oh your book Kagome!" She shifted her shoulders as the backpack dropped to the ground without putting her little pup down. Setsuna opened the bag instantly finding the book and handed to Kagome, "You left this at home and you have a huge test on it in a week and a half, you know?"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about it! How did you know?!" Kagome asked as she took the book.

"On word... Sota," she replied with a huge grin.

"Right," she said knowingly, "That little brat never minds his own business. I owe him one."

"Inuyasha why are you looking at my boyfriend like that?" Setsuna asked as she noticed Inuyasha's dirty looks toward Sesshoumaru.

"What's a 'boyfriend'?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Another word for someone you are courting. A male calls his female 'girlfriend' and the female calls her male 'boyfriend'. Get it? Good. Now can we get to back to my question?" she replied.

Kagome was the one to answer her, "They're brothers and they loath each other."

"I don't get it," was Setsuna's reply. "I mean they don't look a like to me. Sure Inuyasha is like a cute puppy, but he's not," she pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, "elegantly godly sexy to the point the Gods should kiss his fine ass like Sesshoumaru." This made Sesshoumaru smirk and caused Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome to burst out in laughter, "Not to mention they personalities are NOT alike either. Sure they're both assholes, but Inuyasha is irritatingly so. Where as Sesshoumaru's ass-holiness makes you want to rip is clothes off and not leave the bed for weeks!"

Miroku dropped to the ground rolling in laughter as he said, "Kagome... your cousin is awesome! Oh gods my... ribs hurt!" That where Sango couldn't stop from laughing, "To funny! Inuyasha you should see you're face! It's priceless!"

"You damn bitch!" Inuyasha said in a growl.

"Kagome," Setsuna said.

"Sit boy," she said as she turned to her cousin, "That was mean, but it was funny. Seriously no what happened to you to make you a youkai?"

"Like you I'm a reincarnation of someone. I'm the reincarnation of a Demon Goddess named Miyuki." Setsuna explained. "Now Naraku is after me so he can get my 'original' body, which is locked away some where and I don't even know where."

"Why does Naraku want Miyuki's body?" asked Kagome.

"He wants to make her 'part of him' at least that's what he said." Setsuna replied then added in a angry voice, "He's going to try and use my pup Rin too! And what does he mean by making me a 'part of him'?"

"Naraku is trying to strengthen his body. So he can annihilated us all. Sesshoumaru included." Miroku said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Is it just me or is that just... gross?" Setsuna asked, "Eww... that would mean he'd be about to tough where ever he wants... that pervert!"

"Why do you call Naraku a pervert?" Shippo asked.

"His sick self watched me while I was bathing... that lecher!" She yelled anger clear as day on her face.

"Setsuna, come down." Kagome said.

"I will not! Naraku the Pervert saw me naked!" Setsuna said pissed.

"Lucky dog," Miroku mumbled to himself, "I bet it's a glorious sight."

"Lecher!" Sango said as she struck him with her boomerang.

"Ow..." Miroku said as he rubbed the cartoon knot on his head.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Setsuna as he pulled her even closer to him. "This Sesshoumaru will not let that happen again." he said firmly, "Now calm yourself."

Setsuna looked into his gold eyes... _Damn I can't stay man at him looking at me like that!_ "Fine, only because it's you."

The corners of his lips twitched up almost into a smile, "Go we should go. I how duties to preform in the West."

"Oh not you-"

"Inuyasha, sit! There will be no fighting with Sesshoumaru for you today! So cool your freaking jets or so help me I sat you to hell! Got it?!" Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha sat on the ground turned from the group and sulked.

"Well I'll see you around Kagome," Setsuna said as she followed Sesshoumaru.

"You too!" Kagome said sending them off.


	6. Chains

**I don't own Inuyasha! :'(**

Naraku: Why do I have to wear THIS?! Why can't Sesshoumaru wear the maid costume?!

Xediliana: Because he looks so hot like he is now. *smiles* Plus, it was his idea to put you in that outfit... well after i wore it for a while for him of course. *giggles*

Naraku: *Eyes bug out* What?! How could you suggest that to her Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: It's amusing and I'll say this again i know how to handle her unlike you.

Naraku: Asshole!

Xedilian: *takes camera and takes picture of Naraku in a female maid costume* You look so cute in that!

Sesshoumaru: How about you show everyone that picture on... what was it called again? Right, Facebook.

Xedilian: Oh, Yeah! That is such a great idea! I'm going to do that right know!

Naraku: NO!

_Side note: Next chapter will be Setsuna meets Sesshoumaru's mother! Cat fight! Wait! More like Dog Fight! Any Reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Chains**

Naraku stared daggers throw Kanna's mirror. He wanted Setsuna dead. Unfortunately that luxury wasn't an option. He had to get her to assist him to get to Miyuki and then with her body fused with his own he would be unstoppable... he would be a God. He was so close he could taste it, but how to get her to do what he desired.

He looked thoughtfully into the mirror at the small creature Setsuna. She was beautiful to be sure. Her eyes a gold color and she had hair the color of snow. Her face was delicate and heart shaped, high cheek bones, and large beautiful innocent eyes, that was graced with dark long eye lashes. She was maybe a foot shorter that Naraku with a body men would kill to possess. Even Naraku saw how attractive she was and how much he himself wanted this beauty before his eyes, though he would deny it, but no matter what he'd do the feeling of wanting her would not fade nor die.

_Maddening! _He thought wanting to break something or more to the point kill something. _That bitch how dare she make me, Naraku feel such a human desires?! Desires I have suppressed since I've been born fifty years years ago!_

He finally threw the tea cup at the wall, that he had been drinking up until he had seen Setsuna, the human turned Inuyoukai. She had her claws in that Sesshoumaru since she arrived in this land. He was unsure what land she was from and that intrigued him. Also it frustrated him to no end just like Kagome did. If she had a mortal family he could use them as leverage to get what he wanted, but the problem was how to get the leverage and who to use.

_Rin... _Naraku thought with a wicked grin, _She is precious to Setsuna, but also Sesshoumaru. A bad choice to kidnap her... again. No, I need more information._ "Kagura," He called suddenly.

A few moments later a woman with blood like eyes and long midnight hair in a bun appeared, "Yes, master?" She said in distaste.

"I have a task for you," He said amused.

"What is it do you want from me?" she almost demanded.

"You are to go and spy on Sesshoumaru and his intended Setsuna." He informed her.

"Anything else?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes," he replied as her heart appeared in his hand then he squeezed.

Kagura dropped to her knees grasping her chest, but it was useless to do so for he had her heart in his hand, "If you fall me Kagura... you will suffer an agonizing death, but if you succeed I will give you your freedom and your heart."

He released her heart as it disappeared from his hand. After a few moments she straightened herself as she glared at him, "What information do you want from them?"

"Setsuna's weekness and her darkest desires." He answered simply.

"Hn..." Setsuna sighed as they walked a long the road. She had been having the strangest feeling all day. Setsuna was sure someone was following them, but who and why? Maybe Naraku the Pervert? Or maybe one of his minions. If it was one of Naraku's minions she hoped it it was Kagura. She had heard of her before. She was a slave of Naraku and he had her heart. _Poor creature,_ she thought, _to have to be around that sadistic pervert all the time must be a pain in the ass._

"Setsuna," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah?" She said disturbed from her thoughts of Naraku and poor Kagura.

"You've been distracted all day," he observed.

"Sorry, I just feel like someone or something is watching us. It's... I don't know. If it is someone I don't know who it is." Setsuna said as she closed the distance between them.

Sesshoumaru looked at her before he focused his senses and stretched them far as his body would allow. Someone was there on the very edge of his senses just like Setsuna had said. He hated when people spied on him, but this person felt familiar... Kagura. She had helped him once before, but it was unnecessary. What did she want now?

"Sesshoumaru?" Setsuna asked softly.

"Hn,"

"Don't "Hn" me tell me why you look disturbed about something." Setsuna demanded.

"We are being watched."

"Who?"

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"So you finally notice me," Kagura said as she appear behind several trees. "I'm surprised that Setsuna noticed me first."

"What is it you want?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cold stare.

"First I must ask. Is this girl really your intended?" She asked eyeing Setsuna.

"I am," Setsuna said, "You are Kagura. I've heard of you. I'm sorry for your plight. I wish there was a way for me to free you for Naraku the Pervert."

Kagura stared at Setsuna, She wishes to help free me? Why? Wait did she just call Naraku a pervert? "I'm flattered that you would like to help me." She said trying not to laugh.

"So tell us why are you here," Setsuna said.

"Naraku wish-"

"You will address him as Naraku the Pervert in my presence." Setsuna said with a smile.

"Very well," Kagura said, "Naraku the Pervert wish for me to spy on the two of you. He wishes to know all Setsuna's secrets and... her darkest desires."

"I knew it! He IS a dirty pervert after all."

Kagura laughed, "Not what he meant I'm sure."

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway why don't we have some girl time, while you, Sesshoumaru watch over my pup." Setsuna said.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as he turned to there group leaving Kagura and Setsuna to chat. As soon as he was out of sight Setsuna grabbed Kagura's hand and lead her to a hot spring not far from them.

"Kagura... what does he want from me exactly besides to whole eat Miyuki thing?" Setsuna asked after they relaxed for a bit in the hot spring.

"He want's to know everything about you and he wants to know what leverage is available for him to use against you." She said.

"Okay... so he wants Rin," She said then Setsuna noticed there was one more he could use against her, _Kagome..._

"Yes he knows that, but he also knows Sesshoumaru cares for the girl so he won't touch her unless he has no other choice." Kagura said softly.

"I see," Setsuna said, "I can't let him get to her either."

"You know he offered my freedom. If I brought him the right information," Kagura said looking sad, "but if I return with nothing he'd kill me."

"Well I can't let that happen, what information does he want. Ask anything you please." Setsuna said.

"Do you have family?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, but it will be impossible for him to reach them for I am from another world and only a select few can do as I do." she informed her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm not kidding either. I might be able to bring others threw if I'm holding them, but other than that only few others and myself can travel."

"What is your darkest desires?" Kagura asked.

"Honestly... I want to rule the world and I want to battle and kill the most powerful beings in this world, but I will never allow myself to succumb to such desires. I have a daughter and I want let her grow up in such darkness. I know I am a demon, but I won't let my own blood rule me." She said serious. "I also desire other personal things, like certain men. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I desire Naraku, though he's a complete pervert. Even so... the one I want most is Sesshoumaru. If there was a way to make Sesshoumaru weak he'd be the perfect leverage on me."

"You have the hots for Naraku?" She asked wide eyed.

"Well at least for that form of his and that voice, otherwise no way in hell, but I'm trying to help you."

"I know and thank you. What is your world like?"

"Most of the time it's rather peaceful. There's hardly any war, but sometimes it's so busy and there's always something to do. I never felt like I belonged there and I feel more at home here." Setsuna said. "There is no demons in my world or at least I think so."

"Your world sound better than here though."

"Yeah everything is so more advanced, too, but it was never where I myself belonged. I was an outcast among them and know I know why. I'm the reincarnation of Miyuki, but I am also me." Setsuna said.

For the next hour Setsuna told Kagura everything about herself, but she made sure to never spoke of Kagome. She had to protect her cousin at all cost, but she hoped she had told Kagura enough that her master would be satisfied. "Well, I should head back." Setsuna said as she dressed.

"I as well," Kagura said joining her as they both dressed.

"I'm glad I met you, Kagura." Setsuna informed her. "I know you are good person and one day you will be as free as the wind."

"Thank you," Kagura said as she tossed a feather into the air, "and Setsuna take good care of Sesshoumaru. I always admired him."

"I had a feeling you did," Setsuna said as she waved goodbye to her then said to herself. "Be safe."

"So she's from another world. How interesting." Naraku said after hearing what Kagura had to say.

"Yes, master." Kagura said.

"Hmm..." He thought to himself. That explains the erotic clothes.

"She also desires you, master." Kagura said knowing he would be quite interested in hearing that. _Thanks Setsuna, it's likely you just saved my life._

"What did you just say?" Naraku said taken by genuine surprise.

"She desires you." Kagura said.

"How interesting," Naraku whispered to himself. _This might be useful. If I can get her to want me above all else she might do what I ask and lust could turn to love... a petty human feeling. I shall take complete advantage of this and of her._

"Is there anything else," she asked him.

"No, you have given me what I wanted." He said. "I will keep my word, Kagura. Take you're heart and leave if you so desire."

Kagura hesitantly approached the urn that she knew contained her heart and took it. Knowing better to do anything to anger him she bowed and left. She quickly left the mansion hoping this was the last time she would ever cross it's boarders. Where to go now she was free? Setsuna's face appeared in her mind. Yes, she was nice to her and would be welcomed by her. Kagura also knew she could help protect her from Naraku. It was the least she could do for Setsuna saving her.

"It's Kagura!" Setsuna said cheerfully as she waved to the familiar feather.

"Setsuna, you are to trusting," Sesshoumaru said, "It this gets you killed don't cry to this Sesshoumaru."

"Because dogs don't like tears," Setsuna said with a smile, "and no need to worry."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Hn,"

"Yeah, yeah at least this way I can get some girl time." Setsuna said.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, "Just remember who you belong to."

"You don't own me," Setsuna singed as she bolted toward Kagura.

"Setsuna," Kagura greeted.

"Do I hear what I think I hear?" Setsuna asked wide eyed, "You have it! You have you're heart!"

"Yes, I think I gave Naraku what he wanted," She said, "Though I don't know why he let me live."

"Does it matter? You're free! No more Naraku the Pervert for you!" Setsuna cheer giving her a huge. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kagura blinked stunned by the hug, "Thank you, but I wish to say with you."

"Me?" Setsuna asked curious for one moment then happy the next, "Of course you can stay with me! We need a girl my age in this group after all! Sesshoumaru not all that talkative and Rin is still a girl. Jaken is just amusing to tease, though."

_She's like a child,_ Kagura said a little happy by that thought. "What will his lordship think of this?"

"Well, lets go see," She said taking her hand and rushing toward Sesshoumaru.

After a few minutes of explaining of the situation to Sesshoumaru he looked less that pleased, "No,"

"Why not?!" Setsuna said unusually pissed off. 

"I said so,"

"Well I say she can come along," She argued back, "She is a skilled fighter and we can put her skills to good use."

"No,"

"Rin and I'll have more protection if you decide to take off as you often do." She continued to argue.

"You both have protection,"

"Jaken? You're kidding right? Plus, I not always going to be there for her. Rin needs someone to protect her when I'm in the other world for supplies! Or do you want me to drag her to my world with me? I can't guarantee I'll bring her pretty self back. Oh! I can bring you with me too, Kagura!"

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said annoyed. _Why do I have to want someone who acts like a child all the time? Damn her!_

"Yay!" Setsuna said with a victory dance.

"Stop that," Sesshoumaru ordered not amused.

"Fine, Sesshy..." she said before mumbling to herself, "buzz killer, party pooper, Fluffy."

"We're leaving,"

"Where to?"

"My palace," He informed her.

"Alright, why?"

"I need information and I have duties to preform. You do as well."

"What do I have to do?" Setsuna asked surprised.

"First we have to get you out of that whorish outfit." He informed her.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to see me naked?"

"No," he said.

"Then why are you telling me to get out of my clothes pervert?!" she asked.

He sighed, "Setsuna you will address this one as Sesshoumaru. Not pervert for it is the name you associate with the vermin Naraku. Do so again and this Sesshoumaru will punish you."

"Punish me?" Setsuna smiled as a strange glimmer hit her eyes.

Then her scent hit him, _Damn she's aroused. Does the thought of being strapped to a wall in chains that- No, get those thoughts out my head!_ Sesshoumaru shook his head, but to late he already imagined her strapped to a wall begging for him to... uh... nevermind. I think you, reader get to where his thoughts where going.

"And you called this Sesshoumaru a pervert," he commented.

Setsuna laughed as she blushed a bit, "Maybe, maybe not. No woman can resist a guy like you. Though I'm doing well so far."

"Are you now?" He inquired with an arched elegant eyebrow.

"I'm trying," She said softly. "Now stop looking at me like that before I go blind."

Sesshoumaru's lip's twitched at it's corner, "I wouldn't want that."


	7. Encounter

**Xedilian: Sesshy?**

**Sesshoumaru: Hn?**

**Xedilian: Miroku is at it again!**

**Sesshoumaru: At what?**

**Xedilian: *Points behind her***

**Sesshoumaru: *Punches monk is face who had his hands on Xed's bottom***

**Shippo: He's out cold... that baka will never... oh uh!**

**Sango: Cheating Lecher! *Hits monk repeatedly***

**Miroku: *Voice sounds as it in eminence pain* Mercy! **

**Chapter 7**

"No! I will NOT wear that! You'll have to kill me first before I wear pink of all things! It's such an ugly color! Hell no! Why can't I wear something similar to you?" Setsuna yelled as Sesshoumaru showed her the kimono he picked out for her while he mentally laughed. Honestly he loved teasing and getting a rise out of her.

"Told you she wouldn't like it," Kagura said as handed Setsuna a blue, black, and silver with cherry blossoms kimono, "I think this will be more to your liking."

"Oh wow! This looks amazing! Thanking you!" Setsuna said as she practically tackled Kagura trying to give her a hug.

Kagura laughed as they both landed on the ground, "You're welcomed, Setsuna. Now come I'll help you put it on."

Minutes later Setsuna walked out from behind the trees with Kagura not to far behind her, "How do I look?" she asked as she smiled softly at Sesshoumaru.

_She looks like a dream,_ his beast said. _Pink is defiantly not her color. Why the hell did you pick it?_

_I wanted to mess with her. Her reactions are amusing at times,_ Sesshoumaru replied. "It looks very becoming."

"You look like a princess, mama!" Rin said as she hopped into Setsuna's arms.

"Thank you, pup," Setsuna said with a large smile on her lips.

"Yes, my lady. You look very stunning indeed." Jaken agree.

"Awe thanks, Jaken." She told him with a warm smile making the small imp blush this also earned the poor creature a kick in the face from Sesshoumaru.

"Ah! Forgive me lord Sesshoumaru! I meant no offense!" Jaken said in a low bow.

"Hey! What the seven hells was that for?! Jaken didn't do anything wrong!" Setsuna demanded with a more than angry glare at him.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said before turning and walking off.

"You're such a jerk!" Setsuna yelled at this back before she took supplies from her pack for the bruise that was already appearing on Jaken's head.

"Forgive him, my lady." Jaken said as she doctored his head, "He is always in a bad mood when he's going to see his mother."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like a punching bag." she said.

"He has every right to, my lady, but thank you for your kind word." Jaken said near tears.

"You're welcomed, Jaken." Setsuna said as she gently smiled at him.

After doctoring up the small creature she lead them toward Sesshoumaru's scent in a quickened pace to catch up with him. Setsuna was still pissed at Sesshoumaru. He should be trying to win her heart not pissing her off, right? What the hell was his problem? The only time he acted like he wanted her was when Miroku was hitting on her. _Damn that guy! They only way for him to show his real emotions were to either surprise him or to make he loose his self control!_

_Let me talk to him,_ her beast said.

_You've been quiet lately. Why?_ Setsuna asked.

_I've been talking to Miyuki. I'll give you the details later. No let me talk to him,_ her beast replied.

_Okay,_ Setsuna said as she let her beast have control.

"Sesshoumaru," the her beast growled softly.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw her eyes, _Damn she carelessly and let's the beast part of her out! Does she know that the beast reflexes that person's true intentions and they have a lack of tolerance? My beast would killed half the people I met if I didn't have control._

_Nice to know you have such faith in me, asshole._ His beast said sarcasticly.

_Well it is true is it not?_ Sesshoumaru questioned coldly.

_Yeah, so?_ The beast inquired.

_So how would I make allies if you kill them all?_ Sesshoumaru demanded.

_Fine, fine you're right,_ beast said mentally grinning.

_It is useless to argue with this Sesshoumaru, beast._ He informed the beast with a passive mental voice.

_Unless your Setsuna,_ beast corrected. _You are a sucker for that girl if you deny it or not._

_Damn you,_ Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Sesshoumaru are you listening to me?" she growled.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said as he turned toward her.

"What wrong with you? It's okay to tell me Setsuna isn't listening." The beast growled softly.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Then why are you not showing her more... affection that you do for others?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at her, "Affection?"

"Yes, we woman beast, demon, or human need affection wither it's hand holding, a touch on the check, brushing the hair from our eyes, simple complements, or just saying you love her or... something close to it at least. You calling her 'mine' seems to work very well." She explained, "You don't want her going else where for love do you?"

Sesshoumaru allow himself to growl as his eyes went red and then changed back to gold, "You are mine." he said scary calm, "No other shall have you. If they try they will suffer this Sesshoumaru's wraith. Is that clear?"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now try saying things like that to her and when she's ready deflower her." the beast said with a seductive smile.

Sesshoumaru's eye widen as his composer cracked from his surprise.

Setsuna's beast laughed, "Don't tell her I said that she'll go red as a tomato. Now bye-bye. I have to speak with Miyuki about some things."

"Miyuki? You have contact with her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I do. After all she is in my soul. Now bye." the beast said as she disappeared.

"Oh, man! That feels so weird every time! I don't think I will ever get use to that." Setsuna said as she shook her head. "She silenced me as well. Just freaking great..."

Sesshoumaru's eyed her with narrow angry eyes as he watched her shake her head. Honestly, he didn't know how to court a woman like her. She was from another time. Women in his time were simple, but she was in a word... complicated. She acted like child most of the time and then she could get serious, but which of her faces were real? That remained to be seen.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" she asked as she pointed at her own face.

He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to smile, "I was wandering how you and my mother will get along."

"Oh yeah? What is she like?" she asked eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"You will see," was all he said as he turned away.

They had traveled for the rest west until they came upon large gray gates with red wooden door bound in iron. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru! Open the gates!" a voice called. Soon after the red gates opened to reveal a large Japanese garden as far as the eye could see with the largest, riches palace Setsuna had ever seen.

"Woa," Setsuna exclaimed completely awed struck. "You are a rich bastard after all." 

"Mom!" Rin almost yelled in Setsuna's arms.

"Oops! Sorry, baby. Momma just surprised." Setsuna said with an apologetic smile.

"Lady Setsuna, shouldn't we proceed before we irritate Lord Sesshoumaru to far?" asked Jaken.

Setsuna's expression changed to one similar to Sesshoumaru's expressionless. "You are correct. This place is more dangerous than Naraku the Pervert is. It would be wise to hide ones emotions."

"Yes it would be," Sesshoumaru agreed. "You don't want others to know you're weaknesses here."

"That means my daughter and I are endanger here because I'm your intended. I figured as much." Setsuna said calmly.

"Yes, and not to mention Sesshoumaru's mother," Jaken agreed, "She's the most dangerous creature here besides his Lord Sesshoumaru of course."

"Not anymore..." Setsuna disagreed, "I am." Then she smiled dangerously.

Setsuna followed Sesshoumaru into the palace and besides noticing the divine integrity of the palace. She noticed a woman. Her hair was the same color as Sesshoumaru along with her eyes and markings. She was stunning, but the was something Setsuna just didn't like.

"Oh finally you come and visit your poor lonely mother," She said faking sadness.

"You are hardly lonely," Sesshoumaru shot back thinking of her many concubines.

She gave a fake shocked gasped, "Why do you treat your mother in such a way?"

_Is this chick for real?_ Setsuna asked in her mind.

_She's a huge fake,_ her beast replied.

_Totally agree,_ Setsuna said mentally nodded.

"I treat you like you deserve to be treated, mother." Sesshoumaru replied if possible colder then ever.

"Oh, such an ungrateful child you turned out to be." She said dramaticly. "Who's the whore holding the human trash?"

Setsuna felt her eyebrow twitch. _Oh hell no! Did she just call my daughter trash?! Bitch is begging for death!_

_Damn right she is! Let me out so I can kill her ass!_ Her beast growled in outraged.

"Insulting the reincarnation of the Demon Goddess Miyuki is one thing," Setsuna said emotionlessly, "but insulting my daughter is another."

The woman backed up a bit and Setsuna could smell the fear in the air, making her smirk, "Does that named ring a bell? Why are you quivering in fear?"

"Like I'm afraid of a pip-squeak like you." She said regaining her ground.

"Rin go play with Jaken. My future mother-in-law needs a lesson in manners." Setsuna said placing her daughter on the ground, who quickly left with Jaken.

"Future mother-in-law?" The Inuyoukai repeated.

"Oh your son didn't tell you? We're courting." She grinned at her. "My daughter loves Sesshoumaru like a father and I'm sure he feels the same way! I want him as my mate so does the beast within me! How dare you disrespect me or my daughter!"

"I'll kill you! You disrespectful brat!" She spat.

Sesshoumaru was the first to react however. He grabbed his own mother by the throat as his eyes turned red, "Never threaten my mate or I rip you apart!" he growled.

_Did he just... defend me? _Setsuna asked in her mind.

_Y-yeah he sure did,_ her beast said astonished.

_Shit... wow!_ Setsuna mentally cheered as she felt herself heat up.


	8. Could this be

**I don't own Inuyasha! :(!**

Sesshoumaru: Stop with your infernal gawking!

Xedilian: Why should I?

Sesshoumaru: *Flashes claws*

Xedilian: *Flashes her own* Bring it!

Naraku: *Cheers on Sesshoumaru in a cheerleader outfit* (I hate you for this Xed!)

Sesshoumaru: (This is just disturbing!)

**Chapter 8: Could This Be...**

Sesshoumaru was the first to react however. He grabbed his own mother by the throat as his eyes turned red, "Never threaten my mate or I rip you apart!" he growled.

_Did he just... defend me? _Setsuna asked in her mind.

_Y-yeah he sure did,_ her beast said astonished.

_Shit... wow!_ Setsuna mentally cheered as she felt herself heat up.

Kagura stood in front of Setsuna suddenly in a protective stance. She wasn't going to stand by and let her friend... her only friend be threatened. If Sesshoumaru's mother wanted to hurt Setsuna she'll have to go through Kagura.

Setsuna stood still shocked as he watched his mother submit to her son. She was aroused by the fact Sesshoumaru had protected her like that. She hid her scent. No one had the right to know she was hots for Sesshoumaru right now, plus she'd die of embarrassment! _Get a hold of yourself girl! _

Sesshoumaru released his mother and head toward his intended when... "Sesshoumaru look out!" Setsuna cried out as she threw herself in front of him as his mother's poisonous clawed hand went throw her shoulder causing her blood to splatter all over a wide eyed and furious Sesshoumaru. Setsuna screamed as she hit the floor as she blood came pouring from her wound and the poison scorched her tender flesh.

Sesshoumaru's eyes where red as he threw she mother across the room then ordered his men to take his dear mother into the dungeons to await judgment. He wanted to kill his mother slowly but first he hand to help his intended. Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Setsuna bridal style before her rushed for the infirmary. If Setsuna hadn't moved in front of the blow his mother would of dealt a killing blow to Sesshoumaru. She had risked her life to save his. Why did she do something like that? Why? Could Setsuna fell in love with Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru gently placed her on the infirmary table. He called for the physician and refused to leave her side as the demoness used her powers to heal his intended and purify the poison from her body causing a scream to escape form her trembling lips._ Why did she do that? Why would she risk her life to save me? Foolish- no brave girl, but why? _Sesshoumaru was angry with her for being so reckless, but he was proud to know she care enough to give her life for him. _Could this be..._

Days passed and Setsuna did not wake. The physician said it was normal for she lost a lot of blood and his mother had use quite a bit of poison from her claws. This information infuriated Sesshoumaru how dare his mother try and harm his mate and he knew it had nothing to do with is honor! He could careless about her trying to kill _him_ right now, but to hurt Setsuna... it was driving him crazy.

Setsuna's head pounded like a drum... "Ow," she whimpered gripping her head with her clawed hands. "What happened?" asked drawing a blank, but then she felt a dull pain on her shoulder that brought back the memories of what happened. _Sesshoumaru? Where is Sesshoumaru?!_ She thought frantic.

Setsuna stood in a flash and sniffed the air. Her mind only had one thought, _Sesshoumaru?! Where is Sesshoumaru?!_

A servant entered her room and gasped as she saw the future Lady of the West wake. Setsuna grabbed the servant by the throat suddenly, "Where is Sesshoumaru? Is he alright?!" she growled at her.

The small demoness servant understood what she was really asking. Any demon would act that way for their mate. "He is fine my lady. He doesn't even have a scratch thanks to you."

Setsuna dropped the girl not caring if she hurt the girl or not. She had to see Sesshoumaru... NOW! She quickly bolted out the room following his scent and ignoring the concerned glances and stares of the people she passed.

Sesshoumaru hear a commotion outside his door and stood to see what it was about.

"You can't enter!" Shouted a guard.

She said nothing as she grabbed the trembling man by the throat and threw him down the hall into a wall and upper cut the second. She gripped the door handles as she all but ripped the door off it's hinges. The guards tried to stop her but she growled before she roar, "Stay out or DIE!" with that said she slammed the study door close and locked it.

She turned to Sesshoumaru and pounced on him knocking him to the ground with her on top of him. She sniffed his neck and once satisfied that he was alright she nuzzled his neck lovingly, but soon she found there passions reversed. Sesshoumaru sniffed her like she had done and once satisfied he tried pulling away but she pulled him close. Sesshoumaru smelled the salt of her tears, "Don't do that to me again," she whimpered. "Don't be so careless! I thought I was going to loss you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen. She cared. He knew she did, but not to this extent. He pulled back just to look at her. Her tears ran down her face. His forehead rested against her's, "You won't loss me." he said softly with warmth in his voice for once.

Why am I reacting like this? Have I... Could this be...

Suddenly she was pulled away from her thought when warm lips brushed her's. Her eyes widen as she saw Sesshoumaru had kissed her! Her eyes closed as she accepted it went she kissed him back. Her first kiss. Her heart pounded in her chest as the kiss became more demanding with her tears finally gone. Then she realized the passion she was in and that his rock hard chest was pressed against her's. She felt her core heat up in a way she never experienced before. Setsuna didn't bother to hide it this time.

The smell of her arousal almost set him over the edge as he felt his own arousal appear. He picked her up, never breaking the kiss as he placed her on the cushion covered couch. Setsuna tangled her fingers into his hair and his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. She gasped as she felt him harden.

"Setsuna..." Sesshoumaru said is voice husky and deeper than usual. "if I don't stop now. I won't be able to-"

"I don't care," she said. "I want you as much as you want me and I..." she paused not sure if she should tell him, but then she realized it didn't matter he was her intended, "I love you."

Sesshoumaru swore his heart stopped at her words. She more than cared she loved him. She didn't love his crown like most women did, but for him. He kissed her more passionately as his tongue explored her mouth. Setsuna stroked his tongue with her own and he gave a aroused growled.

Setsuna moaned as his hands glided her frame and then his hand reached her breast when...

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?!" Said his general as he burst through the door.

Setsuna blushed and hid her face against his chest as Sesshoumaru growled. He was not happy about being interrupted when he was with his mate. If the general had came any later it was likely Sesshoumaru would of killed him for seeing his mate naked.

"Get out," Sesshoumaru growled.

"My lord I heard a crazed Inuyoukai was in the castle throwing the guard left and right demanding to know where you were. Several men and servants were injured." The general continued.

Setsuna blushed even deeper as she remembered her behavior. She was so frantic. All she could think was of Sesshoumaru and hoping he was alright.

"Sorry," Setsuna whispered, "I was... frantic about..."

"This Sesshoumaru." he finished. "How many guards were injured?"

"Forty-three and ten servants." he informed.

Sesshoumaru was strangely proud about this. His mate went through so many just to get to him. She was the one. Sesshoumaru was sure of it more than ever before. "Leave," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"What about the crazed demon?" the General asked.

"She is my mate," he growled.

The General's jaw dropped to the floor. _Sesshoumaru mated? Now way!?_ But he understood her actions now. She was worried about her mate nothing more. Any mate would react that way and his mate must be extremely powerful. The general bowed before he left.

"Talk about ruining the mood," Setsuna muttered. She was a shame of her actions toward Sesshoumaru's guards and his servants, but she couldn't think straight until she saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her puzzled, but then he knew, "What you did is normal, Setsuna. It's the way mates act when concerned for there mates."

"Oh," she said not looking up. "I still feel bad about it. I still don't know much about being a demon."

"You will learn," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Will you teach me?" she asked finally looking up.

"Yes," he said, "you are my mate and anything you want you will have."

"That's as close to as a I love you I'll ever get." she muttered to herself with a slight smile.

Could this be love? Yes... yes this was love.


End file.
